Non-volatile memories, such as flash memory devices, have supported the increased portability of consumer electronics, and have been utilized in relatively low power enterprise storage systems suitable for cloud computing and mass storage. The ever-present demand for almost continual advancement in these areas is often accompanied by demand to improve data storage capacity. The demand for greater storage capacity in turn stokes demand for greater storage density, so that specifications such as power consumption and form factor may be maintained and preferably reduced. As such, there is ongoing pressure to increase the storage density of non-volatile memories in order to further improve the useful attributes of such devices. However, a drawback of increasing storage density is that the stored data is increasingly prone to storage and/or reading errors.
Error correction schemes have been used to limit the increased likelihood of errors in memory systems. Adjustment of error correction properties responsive to determined error characteristics of memory portions can further improve error correction performance. However, various such adjustments reduce storage capacity. Improvements to error correction adjustment analysis are desirable for reducing the impact of error correction measures on storage capacity.